Conversion: drabble
by The-Helical-Impulse
Summary: Kingdom Hearts fanfiction...yeah, just a random drabble with random paragraphs that I couldn't get out of my head...could be Soriku or Rokuriku if you squint really hard and kind of mesh my thoughts onto the computer screen...


**The-Helical-Impulse**

Disclaimer- I see tons of great disclaimers, and then I realize that hey...you pretty much already now there's no way in hell I could possibly own the Square Enix Empire if I'm writing a fanfiction about some of their greatest characters where half (or more) are gay, eccentric, or dead...Okay, this looks more like a rant...I'll stop now.

Summary- Kingdom Hearts fanfiction...yeah, just a random drabble with random paragraphs that I couldn't get out of my head...could be Soriku or Rokuriku if you squint really hard and kind of mesh my thoughts onto the computer screen...

Warning- None (oh noes!)

x.X.x

Conversion

x.X.x

x.X.x

Inside of you, In spite of you [by Thoushaltnot]

I am in the air now  
I am in your lungs  
I am written  
I am spoken by a million flaming tongues  
I'm the lens  
through which you see  
I'm the process  
I am the key  
I am synapses firing bullets from a gun  
I'm the world's mystique  
I am the words you speak  
I am language  
I am hidden memories that you seek  
I am the sun before you see me rise  
I burn still when you close your eyes  
I am the soul that never dies when flesh is weak

I am inside of you in spite of you  
With strength and sacred grace  
But for all you do  
I'll carry you now  
From this bitter place

x.X.x

Sora wondered how he had missed it all the time. How he had looked past everything he knew about Riku that was in plain sight and expected so much...had practically forced him onto the pedestal that the boy had been struggling to get off and be rid of all his life. People expected so much from the silver-haired boy and he had been no different.

The island children had wanted a leader, and it was Riku's job. They had wanted an idol and forced him under the light. They wanted an ally and crowded him to one side. They wanted danger he gave it to them. They wanted a challenge met, and he gave in. They wanted a hero...and finally it was his choice. He wanted a voice and finally...he had the words.

He wanted Sora to be happy, to be the _light_.

So he chose the dark because he finally could step off of the pedestal and into the life he wanted, just so he didn't _have _to be the savior anymore.

x.X.x

Roxas wished he hadn't seen his eyes. Hadn't seen the struggling boy that was cringing in the light, and afraid to emerge himself into the dark. Twisted into the betwixt and between because of what other's expected of him. Because they needed(wanted?) him to push himself into some shape or form, wanted to mold him into the image they held up in front of themselves. He wished he hadn't seen it...then he wouldn't feel so torn between what he knows and what he's learned.

He watches in silence and secrecy as the boy with someone else's darkness inside fights back what's expected of him. He's arrogant, but with reason. He's foolish, but without fault. He's deceptive but with truth.

_My eyes cannot lie._ Those weren't his eyes...when he fought him...he remembered him, and those weren't his eyes.

x.X.x

_Sora laughed, swinging his skinny sun-tanned legs high above the ground, glancing over at Riku. The silver-haired boy leaning back against the curved trunk of the tree, his vivid aquamarine eyes studying the ocean with a silent urgency that made the brunet's heart twist. He locked his fingers together with Kairi''s, though he glanced at the pale hand braced against the paopu branch, biting his lip as he brushed his fingers over the knuckles tentatively, to have Riku upturn his hand and take Sora's with a soft, clandestine smile._

_They watched in silence out to the horizon, until a soft sentence from Riku cut it in two. "You see, that's where we'll go..." he pointed out past the waves, past the sun. Leaning forward slightly, as if reaching for it would take them there on a wish and a whim. "We'll be there. Soon..."_

x.X.x

"Yes...that's right. That's home, isn't it So-_ra_?"

And in the silence. "Isn't it. Roxas..."

I am in your future  
I am in your past  
I'm the echo of your footsteps  
I'm your shadow cast  
I'm the heat you radiate  
I am the fury and the fate  
I am each beat within your heart from first to last  
I'm your action without thought  
I am the instinct born inside you  
I'm the bones from which you drape  
I am protective skin to hide you  
I'm the pull that the earth exerts  
I am the rain that stings and the snow that blinds  
I'm the architecture of your world and mind

I am the dawn of ages  
I am the days seen through  
I'm final entropy  
I am inside of you  
I am the clouds that cover  
Your way into the blue  
I kiss with life to give  
All this in spite of you

x.X.x

A/N-  
Fanfiction induced by; insomnia, listening to Inside of You, In Spite of You [by Thoushaltnot], and Christmas happy-high

Thank you for reading this and I hope you got past the lyrics to the tiny little bit of BLAH that I posted. At least it's not a one-liner...

Reviews are optional but happily accepted [*points at nice, shiny, clickly button with an 'unthreatening' smile*]


End file.
